The present disclosure relates generally to the inspection of equipment and facilities, and more particularly to borescope systems used for the inspection.
Certain equipment and facilities, such as power generation equipment and facilities, oil and gas equipment and facilities, aircraft equipment and facilities, manufacturing equipment and facilities, and the like, include a plurality of interrelated systems, and processes. For example, power generation plants may include turbine systems and processes for operating and maintaining the turbine systems. Likewise, oil and gas operations may include carbonaceous fuel retrieval systems and processing equipment interconnected via pipelines. Similarly, aircraft systems may include airplanes and maintenance hangars useful in maintaining airworthiness and providing for maintenance support.
Certain techniques, such as non-destructive inspection techniques or non-destructive testing (NDT) techniques, may be used to inspect and facilitate maintenance of such equipment and facilities. For example, a borescope system may be utilized in an NDT technique to inspect the internals without disassembly of a wide variety of equipment and facilities. Specifically, a borescope probe may be inserted into various openings of the equipment or facility to provide illumination and/or visual observations of the internals of the equipment or facility. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve the configuration of such borescope systems, for example, to enable a user to more accurately and efficiently adjust settings as desired.